Alguém em seu lugar
by Kira Urashima
Summary: ONE-SHOT Yusuke partiu para o Makai, levando Keiko a tomar uma importante decisão: uma carta e uma escolha. Qual será?


_Bem, não é um dos meus shippers preferidos, mas, achei que mereciam alguns escritos meus! Espero que gostem! Bjo da Kira ^^_

A praça estava quase deserta: as poucas crianças que ali brincavam foram embora e até os velhinhos jogadores de dominó e baralho já haviam se dispersado. O frio intensificava-se a cada dia, anunciando a chegada do inverno japonês e aquele final de tarde estava mostrando que a noite seria bem mais gelada do que as anteriores.

Mesmo assim, Keiko encontrava-se sentada no banco da pequena praça. Usava um casaco marrom e meia calça escura para acompanhar a saia de pregas vermelhas. O cabelo castanho estava solto e balançava revolto ao sentir o vento fresco do escurecer.

As mãos que seguravam um envelope não usavam luvas e nelas a correspondência encontrava-se levemente amassada, denunciando que a carta sofrera um pouco para estar ali. O semblante da moça apenas confirmava essa informação.

-Oi, Keiko! Nossa... que frio 'tá fazendo hoje! – aproximou-se uma garota de cabelos azuis e bochechas levemente vermelhas sentando-se no espaço livre do banco ocupado pela amiga.

-É... e a tendência é piorar, de acordo com as previsões.

-Ai, credo! Tomara que estejam errados! Eu não gosto de muito frio assim! – Botan protestou de maneira descontraída, ajeitando a gola da jaqueta para que pudesse cobrir o pescoço.

-A gente não gosta de tanta coisa, mas mesmo assim, acaba se acostumando... - a voz da menina de cabelos castanhos deixou a guia apreensiva. Ela sabia a razão dessas palavras, mesmo assim, doía ver a amiga sofrer daquela maneira pela ausência de Yusuke.

O detetive espiritual havia feito uma promessa à Keiko antes de partir para o Makai: depois de três anos, ele voltaria e os dois iriam se casar. Quando Botan soube disso, não pode conter a alegria pela notícia: finalmente Yusuke tinha tomada uma posição e resolvera assumir seu relacionamento com a amiga. Já era mais do que hora!

Entretanto, apesar da felicidade que a guia demonstrou com a notícia, estranhamente, Keiko não demonstrava a mesma empolgação, antes, passava seus dias como se vestisse um manto de luto: seus olhos viviam marejados, ela falava pouco e sua personalidade tão forte e marcante estava completamente apagada, apenas uma aura fraca e melancólica saía da garota. Ela estava muito mudada e não somente pelo comprimento dos cabelos, que deixara crescer.

-Keiko... – Botan arriscou iniciar o assunto – não gosto de te ver assim...

Duas lágrimas deslizaram pelo rosto da jovem morena. Ela mantinha os olhos fixos na gangorra logo a frente. Demorou alguns segundos para responder:

-Eu preciso que você entregue isto para o Yusuke... – sem olhar para o lado, estendeu o envelope que mantinha nas mãos – por favor, é importante...

Botan recolheu o papel com ansiedade e cuidado, como se recebesse um tesouro. Certamente, ali estava mais uma das cartas que Keiko escrevera para o detetive ao longo dos dois anos e meio de sua ausência. A guia era cúmplice das palavras tristes e das saudades que a amiga derrubava naqueles papéis. Contava coisas sobre seu dia-a-dia, como estava a relação com os amigos e principalmente, a falta que sentia do rapaz moreno de gênio difícil.

-Claro... vou entregar a ele, pode deixar!

Um riso apagado brotou nos lábios da jovem de olhos castanhos:

-Não se preocupe, será a última, eu prometo, afinal, já foram tantas...

-Para com isso, Keiko! Você sabe que não tem nenhum problema para eu levar suas cartas e farei quantas vezes precisar... até o Yusuke voltar! – a guia enlaçou o os ombros da amiga.

-Até ele chegar... – Keiko pronunciou para si mesma essas palavras, enquanto examinava cuidadosamente suas mãos geladas.

-Sim, e não vai demorar... Falta tão pouco agora! – Botan dava pulinhos animados, sacudindo a amiga, como se pudesse transferir para ela toda a empolgação que aquela notícia causava em si mesma. Dentro de seis meses, Yusuke estaria de volta, como prometera.

O vento frio estava tornando o banco da praça um local extremamente desconfortável, então, Keiko levantou-se e despediu-se da amiga:

-Obrigada por tudo, Botan... vou para casa, tenho prova amanhã, preciso estudar...

-Ai, ai, não precisa ficar agradecendo, eu já falei que pode sempre contar comigo, somos amigas para o que der e vier! – ela abraçou Keiko que correspondeu de forma intensa, transmitindo toda a angústia do seu coração naquele gesto.

-Assim que ele receber a carta, eu te aviso, tá? – Botan falou, as mãos postas nos ombros de Keiko.

-Como se fizesse alguma diferença... – a garota morena respondeu, dando as costas para a guia, tomando o caminho de casa. Botan só pode dar um suspiro aflito ao ouvir a declaração da amiga. Apesar de todos seus esforços para animá-la, não podia culpar a garota pela declaração. Em dois anos e meio, Yusuke nunca respondera nenhuma das mensagens entregues a ele.

-Tão cabeça dura! – Botan falava alto, como se o detetive pudesse ouvir seu protesto. Ela no lugar de Keiko também ficaria muito decepcionada, apesar de gostar do detetive.

Ignorando o frio, sentou-se novamente no banco da praça e abriu o envelope, tomando seu conteúdo nas mãos. Keiko sabia que Botan lia as cartas que ela mandava para Yusuke e sinceramente, não se importava, embora as duas nunca comentassem sobre o fato. Era a forma como ela sentia-se mais próxima da garota de cabelos azuis, pois não conseguia compartilhar tudo o que sentia falando, só escrevendo. E, precisava desabafar.

_Tóquio, 14 de novembro de 1994._

_Oi Yusuke, sou eu de novo. Com certeza, você deve estar pensando: mais uma carta?_

_Eu sei que você não gosta de ler, mas resolvi compartilhar algumas reflexões. Espero que consiga ler até o final, apesar da sua preguiça._

_Penso que a maioria de nós já encontrou alguém com quem acreditou que dividiria as pequenas e grandes coisas, um sorvete, um abraço, uma dor, um beijo... A vida inteira. Todos sonhamos com a pessoa certa._

_A pessoa certa é capaz de dividir o mesmo caminho com a gente; seu crescimento soma e nos torna mais próximos. Os anos não apagam as pegadas da caminhada, os laços só ficam mais e mais fortes. O amor cresce cada vez mais. _

_Amor é decisão, é escolha, contudo, não existe escolha certa se não considerarmos a nós mesmos, ou quando nossas escolhas estão sempre buscando se encaixar no caminho do outro e fugir do nosso._

_Posso dizer que nosso coração está em processo de amadurecimento e nesse caminho, encontra pessoas que entendem e se encaixam nesse processo. _

_Não é natural que esse processo se interrompa e quando dois corações não conseguem evoluir juntos, já não há mais espaço para esse amor. A casa torna-se pequena, a roupa, apertada. _

_Não se pode amar negando-se a si mesmo. No amor, eu decido que o outro é mais importante do que eu porque ele me complementa, sendo assim, quando eu torno o outro o centro apenas por desespero, por medo de perder, por insegurança, por um sentimento platônico, não existe mais amor. Existe qualquer outra coisa que faz mal e escraviza. Não há como caminhar mais no mesmo caminho._

_Então, eu me pergunto: andarão dois juntos se não estiverem de acordo? Com certeza, não... e é por isso que estamos separados agora, Yusuke. Separados porque não estamos de acordo._

_Desde que me conheço por gente, estou sempre tentando estar ao seu lado, partilhando da sua vida e te ajudando nos estudos, família e até nas lutas e em coisas sobrenaturais que eu nunca pensei existir. Sempre quis ser especial para você... mas eu também não queria fugir de quem eu sou. Todo esse tempo ao seu lado e todas as cartas que te mandei me fizeram entender que meu caminho mudou, meu barco tomou outro rumo. Meu coração entendeu que, apesar dele querer você, o seu não parece me querer de igual modo._

_Não foi só a ausência de respostas esse tempo todo que invalidaram sua promessa, mas o fato de eu não acreditar num amor calado, inerte, que nunca se preocupou em demonstrar nada. Você disse que me amava antes de ir. Antes de partir, você disse que nos casaríamos, que eu devia te esperar. _

_Esperar? Até quando? Eu poderia fazer isso, Yusuke se eu tivesse certeza de que você viria, mas eu não tenho, sendo assim, não vou mais esperar por alguém que nunca vai chegar._

_Boa sorte... se você voltar, a gente se fala._

_Keiko_

Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto da guia espiritual ao terminar de ler aquela carta. A dor de cada palavra escrita parecia estar doendo nela. Não conseguia acreditar que Keiko escrevera aquele texto, porém, ao mesmo tempo, tudo parecia ter de uma mágoa constantemente abafada pela esperança, sufocada pela paixão que nutria por Yusuke.

Botan ficou sem coragem para entregar a carta. Não queria ser o álibi daquela situação, por isso, chorou, deixou escapar toda a impotência que sentia. Ela gostava tanto dos dois e torcia muito para que ficassem juntos! Entendia Keiko, claro que sim! Era testemunha de todo sofrimento que a amiga passava e apesar, do choque ao ler a carta, era compreensível.

Em contra partida, de alguma forma que ela não sabia explicar, Botan acreditava que Yusuke gostava de Keiko. Era péssimo para demonstrar, era sim, sem dúvidas, contudo, a promessa que fizera a amiga, não era brincadeira! O detetive não falaria da boca para fora!

_-Me desculpe, Keiko... mas eu confio no Yusuke..._ – o pensamento foi seguido pela ação: Botan amassou a carta e jogou-a no lixo mais próximo e assim, voltou para o Renkai, sentindo um frio de congelar os ossos. Contudo, ela não percebeu que alguém observou todos os seus movimentos e resgatou a carta do cesto.

_-Sabia que isso acontecer... você é muito mole, Botan!_

**Cena 2**

Yukina corria pela areia molhada rindo imensamente. Kuwabara a acompanhava com os olhos brilhando: tinha a certeza de que nunca ninguém seria tão bela como a pequena garota das terras geladas. E nada seria maior do que todo o amor que devotava a ela.

Os seis meses desde o encontro de Botan com Keiko naquela praça haviam passado, completando assim, o tempo previsto para a volta de Yusuke: três anos. Como de costume, os integrantes do time Urameshi, com exceção de Hiei, que estava no Makai, se encontraram na praia Arinawa para apreciarem o pôr do sol. Aquele tinha virado um bom hábito que gostavam de cultivar.

Uma silhueta familiar se aproximou do grupo sob a brisa marítima, sem ser notada:

-Keiko...

A jovem olhou para o lado e o avistou: um rapaz moreno, cabelos dando no pescoço, a barba por fazer. Mochila, jaqueta e um sorriso que ela conhecia muito bem estavam ali, parado a poucos metros dela.

-YUSUKE VOLTOUUU! – Botan anunciara transbordando de alegria, correndo ao encontro do amigo, assim como todos os presentes ali.

-Yusuke... – a voz saiu fraca, embargada pela emoção. Mesmo em seus sonhos, e atualmente, em seus planos, não cogitava que a reação a volta do rapaz seria tão violenta dentro de si.

O detetive parecia calmo, sereno, como ela nunca tinha visto. Cumprimentava os amigos de maneira animada, as habituais piadas ainda eram ditas, mas algo estava mudado e ela só conseguia perceber quando os olhos dele se dirigiam a ela.

Como ele estava bonito... o novo visual não deveria ser proposital, mas lhe caía muito bem, combinando muito com o jeito com que ele se portava agora. Yusuke parecia mover-se silenciosamente dentro do coração de Keiko, quebrando as barreiras dela sem fazer alarde. Cada olhar que ele lhe lançava era seguido por um baque surdo e interno dentro da garota.

A noite já estava quase se completando no céu quando todos decidiram ir ao templo da mestra Genkai para comemorar a volta do Yusuke. Era unânime que não existia lugar melhor para celebrar a ocasião, além do que, Genkai com certeza ficaria muito feliz em rever o discípulo. Yusuke e Keiko ainda não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra em particular, para estranheza de todos.

-Vamos nessa, galera! – Kuwabara convocou a turma para o templo e percebendo que Yusuke ficara para trás – Anda logo, Urameshi! Não acha que demorou demais não?

-Deixa eles, Kuwabara! Nos alcançam depois! – a guia tratou de levar o rapaz o mais longe possível das duas pessoas mais afastadas do grupo. Não havia problema algum nisso, pois ela tinha certeza que eles sabiam achar o caminho.

Keiko apressou o passo para acompanhar o grupo quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado de forma carinhosa, causando-lhe muita surpresa:

-Precisamos conversar... – a voz do detetive estava séria.

-Podemos fazer isso enquanto andamos... o pessoal já está ficando distante... – ela ia prosseguir, mas ele a impediu.

-Não quero dividir esse momento com ninguém. – a frase tão imperativa deixou a garota sem reação. Os olhos do detetive estavam tão compenetrados, como se quisessem entrar dentro dela. Sentia-se arrepiada.

-O que é, Yusuke? – tentou demonstrar confiança e frieza, mesmo sabendo que seu coração estava traindo-a sem a menor compaixão.

O detetive estendeu um pequeno envelope para a jovem a sua frente. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas sem entender, fitando-o:

-Achei que depois de três anos talvez você gostasse de receber uma carta minha... – ele respondeu calmamente, esboçando um sorriso quase imperceptível, muito diferente dos sorrisos de deboche que ele costumava dar.

-Uma carta? – foi a vez de Keiko sorrir, carregando no sarcasmo, quase automático – não acha que é um pouco tarde para isso? Se quiser falar algo, fale logo, estou aqui na sua frente – ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

-Se não for pedir muito, quero que leia a carta... por favor. – o pedido foi feito de uma forma que Keiko não conseguiu descrever, mas que a atraiam demais. Aquela serenidade e confiança, despidas do costumeiro orgulho de Yusuke, tinham o poder de deixá-la sem defesas.

Fez um muxoxo contrariado, mas atendeu ao pedido:

_Oi, Keiko..._

_Eu pensei muito na sua última carta. Nela, você disse que seu caminho mudou, que o barco da sua vida tomou outro rumo. Disse que estava cansada de fugir do seu caminho. _

_Então, eu quero encontrar um caminho para nós dois... onde nós possamos crescer juntos. _

_Amor é escolha, certo? Pois bem, eu escolhi. Voltei para o Ningenkai, não pela promessa que fiz, mas pela decisão que tomei: sendo humano ou demônio, detetive sobrenatural ou um homem comum, quero ter você, não como minha sombra ou a "garota do Urameshi", mas como minha parceira, a mulher que eu quero ter ao lado pelo resto dos meus dias._

_E não vou prometer te amar para sempre. Não, chega de promessas. Você saberá que estou falando sério._

_Bem, é isso... não sou bom em cartas como você._

_Yusuke._

Ondas molhavam os pés descalços de ambos. O detetive olhava os cabelos de Keiko dançarem sensualmente ao toque do vento. Como estavam compridos! O rosto estava mais fino e ela parecia mais alta. Não, ela estava mais alta e mais magra também, o que delineava muito melhor as curvas graciosas do corpo dela. Estava magnífica...

A carta repousava na mão direita de Keiko no momento em que saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para Yusuke. Nem que quisesse, poderia conter as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. Elas precipitavam-se vagarosamente, a medida que o rapaz moreno aproximava-se da garota. Os dedos fortes acariciaram o rosto úmido de Keiko, fazendo com que ela virasse a face para o outro lado.

-Por que essa carta agora? – os soluços dela eram baixos.

-Porque eu não posso andar sem estar ao seu lado... não posso caminhar sem você – o detetive trouxe o rosto dela bem próximo ao dele, mirando seus olhos castanho-escuro nos dela.

-E só descobriu agora que perdeu, Yusuke? – mesmo com a voz embargada pelo choro, ela ainda arrumou forças para contrariar o detetive. Ele deu um meio sorriso, abafando a voz:

-Até parece que não me conhece, Keiko... – o detetive acabou com a distância ínfima que o separava dos lábios da garota e apertou-a em seus braços, beijando-a com ardor, sentindo as longas mechas castanhas afagarem suas mãos. Ele sabia que a resistência tinha acabado.

-Eu nunca poderia te perder... – sussurrou entre os lábios dela.

De repente, Keiko abriu os olhos, e empurrou Yusuke violentamente, afastando-o dela. O rosto avermelhado não escondia a irritação daquele semblante:

-Você é muito convencido, sabia? – as mãos na cintura – devia se colocar no seu lugar! – ela bradou a plenos pulmões. Nem sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Talvez, quisesse esconder a euforia que pulsava dentro dela.

Num rápido movimento, Yusuke laçou a cintura de Keiko e deitou-a de costas para o chão, posicionando-se em cima dela.

-YUSUKEEE, seu idiota! – a garota morena tentava afastar o detetive, mas era inútil por duas razões, as duas muito óbvias: ele era muito mais forte do que ela e segunda, ela não queria sair dali.

Sem pressa nenhuma, o rapaz, esperou ela parar de se debater e se calar. A respiração dela estava ofegante e as bochechas coradas. Os olhos de ambos se cruzaram. Keiko arrepiou-se, o coração pulsando fortemente dentro do peito. Ela precisava perguntar:

-Você não tem nada mais para me dizer? – a ansiedade chegando às alturas.

O detetive não se deu ao trabalho de responder. Apoderou-se da boca rosada com vontade, como há tanto tempo tinha vontade de fazer. Keiko não se fez de rogada e separou as pernas, dando passagem para que Yusuke se amoldasse melhor a seu corpo. Nenhum deles tentou conter os gemidos que se seguiram, já bastava.

-A propósito... –o rapaz moreno sussurrou no ouvido da moça algo que arrancou um sorriso feliz, como ela não dava há algum tempo.

-Então, me mostre! – ela ordenou, a voz claramente excitada.

-Nunca fui bom com palavras mesmo... – as mãos do detetive se puseram a caminhar pelo corpo de Keiko, sem pudor, porém revestidas de novos sentimentos, que a garota podia experimentar em sua pele. Ela deixou-se vencer pela felicidade e desejo que a consumiam por dentro.

Abriu as comportas do seu coração e deixou todo o amor que sentia jorrar para a fora, sem reservas. Agora tinha todas as certezas de que precisava. Todos os gestos de Yusuke mostravam a ela o quanto era amada. Não precisava mais das palavras, mas, ironicamente, tinha-as recebido. A espera chegara ao fim. Ali, na areia molhada e sob a luz das estrelas, haviam encontrado um caminho para os dois.


End file.
